


Brojob

by Marium



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Negan, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top Rick, bareback, blowjob, cockslut Negan, not straight at all Negan, not straight at all Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marium/pseuds/Marium
Summary: Negan is a curious man, and he wants to try something out just to see what happens. His buddy Rick is always there to help him out and this will be no exception.





	Brojob

“Rick. Rick, hey, Rick, listen to me, Rick, please, Rick.”

“Hm?”

“Let me suck your dick.”

Negan spoke from his spot on the couch, spread across it, head on one armrest and legs hanging off the other in an attitude of complete boredom after having given up on TV five minutes earlier. His eyes were fixed lazily on Rick, who was a handful feet away, sitting at the table as he went over some paperwork, checking it over one last time before deciding it was alright, despite Negan’s whining that Rick always did it right at the first try and he didn’t need to check anything over, stop that and pay attention to me.

It was usual for Rick to hang out at Negan’s place like this. Negan lived closer to the station than Rick did, and ever since he’d become Rick’s friend years ago he’d made it clear how much he enjoyed the man’s presence. It wasn’t strange to find Rick there after work, spending a few hours before going to his own place, or staying the whole day and then letting Negan drag him to some bar to get shitfaced together. Some Fridays - like today seemed like it was going to be - Rick would find that he’d gotten so tangled up talking and laughing with Negan that he’d sleep in the man’s guest room after realizing it was late night and too late to go home. He had clothes there, some of his belongings, and had left files from work on Negan’s table more than a few times, just like Negan’s presence was tangible in Rick’s house.

Being exposed to Negan’s randomness so much, now it had to be quite something that left Negan’s mouth to get Rick to stare blankly, unblinkingly at him for a long silent moment. The stare Negan was getting right now was the longest, most inexpressive one he’d gotten in years.

“What.”

“You know, you put your pants down, whip out your cock, and I get my mouth to-”

“I  _ know _ what the meaning of the words is” Rick interrupted, cringing and making a grimace. “What I mean is, you are joking, right?”

“What? No. I want to get on my knees for you and suck you off. Although it doesn’t have to be on my knees if you don’t want, I guess. I can do it from the couch, or on the bed. And maybe I don’t have to be the one doing the working. You could fuck my mouth and I’d be all for that, but I think I’d rather see what I can-”

Rick raised his hand. “Stop.” Negan obeyed. Rick massaged his temple. “Why do you want that?”

“I want to see if I like the taste of cock” Negan answered with a shrug, as if it was no big deal. At Rick’s unimpressed, disbelieving glare, he grinned and elaborated. “Experimentation, Rick, experimentation. I’m a scientific soul, I gotta test shit. I love tits, I love pussies, we know that. But how can I know I wouldn’t enjoy getting it on with a ripped hunk if I don’t give it a try? I could be a prejudiced asshole who just hasn’t given it a chance, and that’s a goddamn pity. Think of all the fucktastick, mindblowing sex I could be missing! So I gotta check. So I gotta eat a dick. So let me eat your dick.”

A few moments of silence stretched between them. Negan sat up, all his receptors put vehemently on Rick, like a dog who’s detected a rabbit and is waiting with his ears and tail raised before going into the chase, while the other man stared at him, still disbelieving, and then looked away with a look of simply not knowing how to answer.

“I think that the simple fact that you want to blow a guy proves that you’d enjoy blowing a guy, Negan. No need to check anything.”

Negan made a disappointed sound. “C’mon, man, don’t be like that! Never been curious about anything and then thought ‘well, shit, time to build a time machine, travel to the past, and tell myself that waterspots aren’t for me?’ If people knew all they liked then no one would experiment in college, and what’s the goddamn point of life without that? For all we know you could be into having a bearded hunk swallowing your come and you just don’t know! Will you deny yourself the chance to find out? This is for you as much as for me.”

Negan was speaking with that passion he could put into any subject that crossed his mind, from the different kind of meats you could find on a burrito to how he would hide a body if he ever found himself in a less-than-legal situation - the fact that he rambled about what his plan would be to his disapproving cop best friend hadn’t bothered him; ‘it’s all hypothetical, my dearest Ricky, lighten the shit up!’

Still, despite the passion and wide excited eyes and exaggerated gesticulation, Rick was not quite as sold as Negan expected. His lips remained pressed together in a tight line and his arms remained crossed, as if he subconsciously wanted to hide the sight of his body from Negan.

“Ask someone else. You’ve been hit on by guys quite a few times, apparently you’re ‘hot daddy material’” Rick stated with a bit of a cringe, “ask them to do it for you. They’ll let you blow them and they’ll blow you and you can have an orgy for all I care without me having to get involved.”

“But think, Rick, think” Negan urged, obstinate and disappointed. “It could be a god-damn disaster! Think of my  _ pride _ ! I get on my knees for some dude and it ends up being non fucktastic, or I suck at it.” Negan made a pause, giggled- ‘suck, get it?’ - and resumed. “It’ be damn awkward. Maybe even embarrassing. That’s why I gotta do it with my bestie! You wouldn’t judge, would you?”

Negan batted his eyelashes at Rick, who had let go of the shock and was now sporting some mild, amused skepticism instead. The edge of his lips twitched upwards, as did his eyebrow.

“And I suppose that if you whine at me to let you give me oral and the moment it happens you back off and say it’s a terrible idea, then you won’t be embarrassed at all?”

“Nope!” Negan replied cheerfully. “You know all about me. What little shame I might have, I’ve fucking long run out of it when you’re concerned, dude. So, are you considering it?”

Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head silently. However, he did stand up and got closer, effectively shutting down Negan’s loud whining and pouting and putting a gleeful laughter instead. He pushed him to the side to make room for himself, fell down on the seat, and raised his eyebrow at Negan.

“Another question. Why exactly do you have to be the one doing the sucking?”

“Cause a blowjob is a blowjob no matter who’s giving and it’s nice and cozy as fuck. Now, if I’m the one with my mouth stuffed full of manmeat, I’m either gonna like it, which means I’m team rainbow, or I’m gonna be grossed out, which means I keep batting for my usual team. Anyway…”

Negan started reaching out for Rick’s pants and undoing his belt. Rick half-heartedly swatted the hand away, but when Negan started massaging his groin gently through the denim rather than move away, he did nothing more than give a light glare. Negan tilted his head, eyes curious and imploring.

“No.”

“C’moooooooon!” Negan whined insistently. “What harm’s it gonna be to get a bit oral love from ol’ lil’ me? Close your eyes and think of a hot big-titted chick, for all I care. Although you’d be missing the chance of seeing  _ me  _ eating dick so I really hope you don’t do that. How long has it been for you, anyway, you fucking prude? I’m sure you fucking need this, so… Bros helping each other out?”

There was a long, long, long silence. Negan’s expectant, hopeful, shiny eyes met Rick’s, unsure and faltering. Negan’s hand didn’t stop massaging. Eventually, with his face brightly red, Rick gave a curt nod.

Negan wasted no time. He undid Rick’s zipper and produced his dick out with an excited noise. Rick was mostly soft, which had Negan clicking his tongue in disapproval; he retreated the foreskin, exposing the head, and went down to lick at it; a quick, testing swipe of his  _ oh so soft and warm _ tongue over the sensitive zone. Immediately Rick twitched against Negan’s mouth and started growing as the man yelped and grabbed at his hair instinctively.

Negan pulled back, brow creased in thoughtful consideration as he rolled his tongue inside his mouth. He came back down, gave a more pointed, slow lick - earning him a gasping stutter from Rick - and came up again, expression still considering but more curious than anything else this time. He licked his lips and nodded.

“Tastes… OK. Not a flavor I’d like on ice-cream, but it’s not bad. I think I could get used to it. The smell is kinda weird, but not bad either. I think this is going good.” He gave Rick a genuinely curious look as he thumbed the head of his cock, then grasped the base of it and moved it a couple times, moving the whole now-hard length along with it. He let a small, self-satisfied smirk appear on his lips. “And you? You look like you’re pretty into this, huh? Haven’t even gotten the fuckfest properly started.”

Rick felt a blush take over his face, more intense and brighter than the one that was already there. He groaned softly as he took his hand to his face, peeking at Negan through gaps between his fingers.

“It’s a physical reaction, is all. It’d feel good no matter who did it” he muttered. The shyness and embarrassment probably didn’t help his case.

Negan hummed and shrugged, letting out a snort. He started getting Rick’s pants properly undone and his boxers down, almost at his knees. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy. And now, let’s go down to fucking business, shall we?”

With that, Negan wrapped his lips around the head of Rick’s dick. He hesitated for a moment, then hollowed his cheeks and very slowly swiped his tongue over it repeatedly, eyes closed to let all his attention focus on the task at hand. Said hand had gone to Rick’s sack absently, as if an afterthought.

Above him, Rick had gone stiff in his desperate and soon-to-be useless attempt not to let Negan get another reaction out of him. His jaw was tense, his eyes wide open and set on the opposite wall, and his hands had become fists at his sides as he fought with everything he had against the impulse to melt, moan wantonly and put his hand on Negan’s nape, encouraging him to take more into his mouth, or maybe just hold him still as he rolled his hips upwards into him.

It was just a physical reaction, he tried to tell himself. It was a sensitive spot Negan was messing with, after all, so no wonder he was enjoying it; it had been quite a while since he had some proper release, so it wasn’t a surprise either that he had gone hard so fast, at full mast as Negan experimentally kissed down his cock, mouthed a bit at his balls, and smoothly licked all the way up back to the head, managing to get a repressed, almost-pained whine out of Rick’s chest.

It was all physical. There was no arousal. None at all. The mere concept way ridiculous. Enough to make Rick want to laugh. Not possible. No. Nada. No way.

It was hard to keep telling himself that, though, when his mind was overwhelmed by Negan and he couldn’t keep his heated gaze off the man, drinking the sight in, feeling the urge to moan his name, put a hand on his nape, grab a fistful of his hair.

By this point Negan had already gotten comfortable enough to leave any sort of hesitance or shyness aside, even showing some degree of enthusiasm in his work, bobbing his head down to the middle of Rick’s length, tongue always on him to caress with every movement of his head. Biting his lip, Rick gave up and let out a soft keen of pleasure. Negan’s eyes flew to him, shining with glee, and proceeded to let out a low, long hum, on the verge of a moan, that vibrated into Rick’s body through his dick. That had him rolling his eyes into his skull and giving up on control as he moaned louder this time, let both of his hands settle on Negan’s head to keep him in place as he rolled his hips upwards, seeking - needing - the feel of that wet heat, that soft tongue. His cock twitched, which had Negan moaning and chuckling around him.

Rick let out a whimper of disappointment when Negan popped his dick out of his mouth, but it was made up for when Negan let a myriad of kisses, messy and oh so alluring, rain down on the head, holding his length on his hand as he licked and licked and licked up and down. Rick’s moans were constant now, fingers tracing Negan’s jaw and shivering at the feel of the rough stubble growing there.

“It’s good, Negan. Fuck, that’s so good... Keep going, c’mon, show me what you can do.”

He considered himself lucky Negan couldn’t run his mouth about it, his lips occupied on more useful tasks. The look he got about it, though, was eloquent enough. Said look got even more pointed when Negan hopped off his seat, choosing instead to get on his knees on the floor between Rick’s spread legs, and Rick moaned wantonly again.

With his new position, Negan ran his hands over Rick’s thighs, the feel of them warm and rough, unlike the softer feel oh his lips, that also landed there repeatedly, kissing and biting and sucking marks that would last, before going to the main course again. He kissed each of Rick’s balls, kissed the juncture of his sack and length, kissed his way up Rick’s dick again and again like a worshipper, and then he took him back in.

Rick’s chest was heaving heavily, countless desperate noises leaving his lips. Negan’s arms were wrapping around his lower back to get closer, he was happily accepting Rick’s hands guiding his movements, and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Rick had seen in a very long time. He groaned and threw his head back. It had been far too long.

“Negan, man… I’m- Fuck, I’m gonna…”

He was unable to speak further, but Negan got it. On a swift movement he put his mouth away, quickly yanked Rick’s shirt open, and then started pumping him two-handed, breathing heavily over him. The last kiss to the tip was what did it; Rick let out a hoarse half-scream and then he was coming all over himself. He was able to look down in time to see Negan’s fascinated gaze as the second load joined the first.

For a long moment, all that could be heard was Rick’s heavy breathing. Negan reached out, took some of Rick’s release in his index finger, and tentatively wrapped his lips around it, as if he had taken whipped cream out of a cake not ready to be eaten.

“Taste good?” Rick asked, voice more composed now, with a light tone of teasing in it.

As a response, Negan leaned to lick a long stripe up Rick’s skin, collecting as much as he could in his mouth, and Rick’s dick twitched again at that, spent as he was. Negan climbed up, breathed over Rick’s lips, and muttered “Taste for yourself” before shoving his tongue into Rick’s mouth. Immediately Rick wrapped his arms around him, yanking him closer and devouring Negan’s mouth with a hunger he hadn’t known he had.

He licked and nibbled to his heart’s content. He was flushed when Negan went away, trying to fight the smile at the corners of his lips and remain nonchalant.

“Tastes alright, I guess.”

“Better than expected, right? Who would’ve fucking thought” Negan chuckled, eyes going over to Rick’s softening dick. He brushed his knuckles against it, making Rick shiver, and then he moved back to sitting beside Rick, looking satisfied and somewhat smug.

Rick cleared his throat, trying to brush off the awkwardness that had taken over him now that he wasn’t lost in a haze of lust.

Which had  _ most definitely _ been just a physical reaction. Most definitely.

“So… Did you enjoy it?”

“Better than I fucking thought, to be honest. It was fucking awesome.”

“You’re into men, then.”

“Who knows. I’m gonna need you to jackhammer my ass with that nice as hell dick of yours so I can make sure.”

“... Excuse me?”

“I said I need you to fucking breed me” Negan repeated, rolling his eyes. Rick blinked repeatedly.

“So you can know if you’re into guys.”

“That’s the idea.”

“After you’ve enjoying giving me a bowjob.”

“Look, maybe I just like giving blowies!” Negan huffed, crossing his arms defensively as if Rick was being the ridiculous one. “I haven’t tried taking a good meaty and throbbing cock up the ass yet, so who knows? I may not be into that, and it’d be pretty fucking awkward to tell a guy I’ve changed my mind and that he’s gonna have to go home blue balled once he’s already fucking me . Nope, not gonna do that.”

“And I suppose you’re comfortable enough with me in case it goes wrong, right?” Rick replied, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. There was no argument in his voice now, and if listened carefully enough, there was un unmistakable edge of amusement in there.

Negan grinned wolfishly, giving Rick a good leer. “Exactly, my man.”

Negan rushed up the stairs without waiting for a confirmation, and just like he expected, Rick followed suit with only a slight look of uncertainty in his face once he had done his pants again. Damn, he couldn’t deny he was interested.

By the time he caught up with Negan on the bedroom, Negan was already half-undressed, jacket on a chair and shirt on the floor, struggling to get his shoes off. Once those were out, he pushed his pants down as hastily and messily as it was possible. Rick hummed in interest when he saw the big tent that was now constricted only by the thin fabric of the boxers instead of denim.

“Did you get hard sucking me off?” he inquired, more curious than teasing. Negan gave him an incredulous look.

“Of fucking course I did. It was fucking hot and you got hella wild. Almost came from it.”

And then Negan got that last layer off, leaving him completely nude for Rick to see, proud smile on his lips and hands on his hips as he showed himself off to Rick, hard cock pointing directly at him. He made a swaying motion with his hips which made his length bounce a little, and Rick thought he might have found it nasty a day before. Not today. In fact, it wasn’t unpleasant at all. Not something he  _ liked _ , per se, but he wasn’t complaining about it.

Huh.

He felt compelled to take off his own clothes, and so he did. As Negan got into the bed, Rick watched him with avid eyes and shred to the floor his already-open shirt. He had the man’s fascinated, hungry face on him as he again undid his belt and let it fall to the floor, and that made his dick start to wake up again with a twitch. Next were his pants, boxers, and with his socks on the floor he was naked.

While he did that, Negan had settled on the edge of the bed, lied on his back, and spread his legs up in the air, holding them right there with his hands around his knees, leaving his ass on perfect display for Rick to do absolutely whatever the hell he wanted with it.

“You gotta-  _ oh _ ” Negan started, but Rick was already on his way there, making him shut up with a quick slap on the ass. He made up for it with a gentle caress afterwards, and Rick’s hands started running up and down the inside of Negan’s thighs as he kneeled down on the floor to admire what was offered, salivating and pupils blown wide as he stared. His own aching cock hung hard and heavy between his legs, but he didn’t pay it any mind. Instead, he decided he was more interested in leaning and nosing at Negan’s ass, nuzzling for a long moment before licking a long stripe along it. He went back, admired it again, put a chaste kiss on each cheek and went back to business, focusing on the hole this time.

He lapped at it soft, gentle and insistent, warm wet tongue going over the hole again and again and again, letting soft moans escape from him at the feel of Negan’s skin, his thighs soft under his hands, and the sheer arousal of the situation. Above him, Negan was displaying some pleased noises of his own, gasps and curses and encouragements that Rick was too busy to properly listen to, instead letting it be background noise to encourage him on his task.

He took a pause to nuzzle again against Negan’s cheeks, rubbing his beard against the softer skin for good measure - above him, Negan mentioned something about beardburn, and Rick found out he liked the thought so much that it made his dick violently throb; he rubbed so hard and fast that the skin there was red when he was done - before going back to the real prize. His hands settled greedily on one cheek each, squeezing to his heart’s content before parting them to reveal Negan’s entrance, already rosy, wet and gaping from Rick’s lips. This time, Rick went right in to shove his tongue inside.

Negan’s reaction was immediate; he let out a particularly loud curse, arched his back, and one of his hands stopped working on holding his leg up, choosing instead to go to Rick’s nape to push his face deeper, to which he got a rumbly chuckle and a kiss to his hole. Rick would have never thought Negan’s eagerness would have him this horny, yet here he was, face shoved into the man’s ass, licking as deep inside as he possibly could, drooling down his crease and into the mattress, playfully massaging his cheeks, and loving every single second of it.

“Oh fucking motherfucking sweet fuckness” Negan whimpered not soon after, and Rick could only guess that the new level of profanity meant he had found the prostate. A new slow lick with the same response proved him right, and that’s the moment he chose to stand up after one last bite to one cheek. Negan whined in disappointment.

“What is this shit? Go back down there, dessert is waiting for you.”

Rick answered with a two-handed slap. “I’m doing the fucking and I decide what to do. Now move over.”

When Negan was more centered on the bed and Rick was kneeling between his legs, the man made grabby, needy motions to get him to approach. Once within reach, Negan grabbed Rick by his shoulders and dragging him down, crushing their lips into a bruising kiss as he moaned, licked, nibbled, and Rick responded just the same. He ran his hands down Negan’s sides, and Negan ran his nails down his back; Rick kissed and nuzzled lovingly at his neck, and Negan wrapped his hands around Rick’s hips, arching and sliding his ass on Rick’s dick, grinding heatedly and giving Rick a friction that was driving him  _ mad _ .

“There’s lube on the drawer” Negan whispered in between heated and messy kisses. Rick emitted a low growl at the thought of having to leave his position, but the thought of getting into Negan was coaxing him more than enough.

When he grabbed the bottle, its weight said that more or less half of it was gone. He gave Negan a long, questioning look. Negan huffed and rolled his eyes.

“What? I’ve tested some things on my own, what’s the fucking problem?” When Rick’s stare didn’t relent, he insisted. “Look, having my fingers shoved up my ass and liking it doesn’t mean shit! Could still be straight as an arrow. This experiment is still legit, so get over here and give me the probing.”

Rick decided that getting off was the pressing matter here, so he obeyed. He stroked himself a few times to get the lube well-spread - and damn, it was hard to stop his hand from moving to the thought of working himself to climax right there and cover Negan’s ass with white - and fingered Negan hasty but thoroughly to get the lube in him. Settling the bottle aside, Rick positioned himself, with both of Negan’s legs hooked over his shoulders, and lustful gaze drinking in Negan’s equally heated, half-lidded eyes, the achingly wanting heaving of his chest, his flushed and sweaty skin, his half-parted lips. The sight made him almost come right then and there.

“Negan, you’re beautiful” he muttered softly. He swore he could see the flush on Negan’s cheeks turn deeper.

Rick turned his head to kiss and nuzzle into Negan’s leg, ran his hands up and down the length of them soothingly, and then he slowly pushed in.

Rick had said Negan was beautiful, and he meant it, but even that paled in comparison to what he saw now. Even with the blissful, maddening, intoxicating feeling of Negan’s warm hole around him, urging him to start fucking him in earnest right away like a wild beast in heat, what made Rick take in a sharp inhale was the way Negan’s flushed face let out a breathless ‘oh’, breathing heavy and back arched. Biting down on his lip, Negan started running his hands through Rick’s chest, greedy and lustful before doing the same on his own body until his hands found his nipples, which he softly teased and rolled as he locked eyes with Rick’s.

_ Fuck _ .

He had made a pause to admire the sight, but now he had to keep going or he’d go downright insane; his hips ached from the effort of not going too fast. He went in, little by little, making pauses to check on how Negan was doing and give him time to adjust. By the time he was all the way in, hips touching Negan and sack against the crease of his ass, Negan was positively mewling.

“Rick, man, honey, baby, yes, yes, oh god fuck yes, that’s it, that’s fucking it… Give it to me, c’mon, don’t make me wait, I’m ready for you, so very ready.”

Rick smirked, giving Negan one last moment to adjust as he pressed open-mouthed kisses and sucked hickeys onto his legs, letting out soft curses every time Negan clenched around him. Finally, with a cry of relief, he started moving his hips back and forth, so very slowly at first, but then letting Negan’s moans mixed with his own encourage him into going faster. Rick’s eyes fell shut as his jaw went slack, emitting low, long, agonizing sounds as the strength of his thrusts grew and his hips slapped against Negan’s again and again.

Negan seemed to approve, if the shaky grin he was sporting was any indication. “That’s it! That’s the spirit!” he said, hands still playing with his nipples. “Fuck me hard! Breed my ass like a bitch! Fuck, Rick, if you could look at you right now, you’re a goddamn alpha male, it’s so fucking hot. Make me your bitch, c’mon, make me your fucking whore, fill my ass, I know you can!”

“Shut up” Rick grunted through gritted teeth, but more out of fear he would come right away from Negan’s words rather than annoyance. Negan didn’t seem willing to listen, though, so Rick decided to silence him by leaning forward, almost bending him in half, and roughly covering his lips with his own. With his new position, he began to thrust harder, raising his hips only to roughly fall a moment later, making the bed shake under his weight and making Negan let out hoarse screams that Rick eagerly drank up.

Negan didn’t seem to be in any mood to say bullshit when Rick went back to his first position. Good.

Really, it shouldn’t have been a surprise that Negan would come so soon, even unwilling to use his hands to stroke himself as he was. He had been on the high side of horny and hard for a good while, and Rick was outright destroying his ass. It wasn’t long into it when Negan arched higher than all the other times, burying his head into the pillow with a completely blissed out smile as he cursed softly and then stripes of white covered his chest.

The sight made Rick shake, and Negan’s leg, already slipping down due to the sweat, slided down to his side before Rick grabbed it again, arm wrapped around it and hand on his thigh. He reached further, slapped Negan’s ass and squeezed it hard, which earned him a clench of Negan around him along with the second load of his come.

Rick’s eyes went blank and he snarled. Then, he gave one final thrust, deeper and harder than all the others, and shook as he came deep inside Negan. Next he collapsed on top of the man, and even though neither of them was anywhere near coherent, Rick found himself passionately kissing the man when he came back to his senses.

Even half an hour later, when they were completely clean and rested, they remained naked, together on the bed, doing what could only be described as  _ cuddling _ .

“Well” Negan stated happily, burying his face in Rick’s neck, “it’s official. I fucking worship dick.”

Rick gave a rumbly laugh. “I figured that much. So what are you gonna do now? You gonna start bragging about bisexuality and sleep around twice as much as before?”

“Nope” Negan responded after a moment of thought, popping the p. He grinned up at Rick and shuffled closer, kissing his stubbled chin. “I ain’t gonna look for no one. You’re my boyfriend now.”

Once again, Negan was at the end of Rick’s blank stare. He shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

“What? We get along just fine, you fucking love me, don’t even try to deny it, I fucking love you, and you can fuck me so damn good. It’s not that ridiculous.”

Rick’s stare remained for a moment before he decided to give up and roll his eyes. “We’ll see about that” he huffed, but with the smile ever twitching at the corners of his lips. “Let’s take a nap and talk about it later.”

“Kiss me before that, though?”   
  
Negan was mostly teasing, but there was an unmistakeable, genuine eagerness in it. Rick found himself finally giving that smile as he leaned in to press his lips against Negan’s. “I guess I can’t deny you anything.”


End file.
